Holding On
by valefordolcegreatfalls
Summary: Valefor and Brazil are holding on. BrazilxOC oneshot OOC Brazil


_I'm tired of being alone  
>I'm sick of being single<br>I think I need me a girl  
>I need a girl like.<em>

Chen positioned himself in his dark red velvet seat as the others around him chatted and laughed among themselves. He looked at all the familiar faces such as Yao, Leon and Kiku plus several other friends he also knew. His mates had brought him to a casino tonight, but when he had asked them what the occasion was for, they refused to reveal it to him. They said it was, in these words, a _surprise for him_. Chen did not understand any of it, but he accepted to come to the casino with them. Although, he wasn't in the mood for gambling tonight. But he wasn't alone, Kiku also looked like if he was about to die from excessive boredom.

"Why did you bring me here?" He finally dared to ask. Yao looked at him before snickering and throwing an arm around his shoulders, half drunk.

"Because we all thought that it would do you some good to meet a piàoliang lady tonight-aru! You haven't dated anyone in a while and there a lot of pretty faces here," Yao turned around to reveal cute redhead who giggled and waved her hand shyly at him. He smiled lazily and waved his fingers as well. "See-aru?"

_One that speaks without thinking  
>Not a little child, but one that will embrace me<br>Not a girl that plays around sometimes when she's bored  
>But one that will only love me<br>Even if she stays still and guys hand her their phone  
>That kind of girl that will proudly take out and show my picture<em>

Chen huffed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand while Yao got up from his seat to go and flirt with the redhead girl. The others carried on with their poker games and drinking while he diverted his eyes onto the stage. A show was about to start, considering the dimming lights and the soft music that began to play. He imagined another prostitute coming onstage to pole dance or something. But what came next baffled him completely.

_Girl, I need a girl  
>Pretty no matter what she does<br>A pretty body, too  
>Girl, I need a girl<br>Baby, I need you  
>Girl, you need me, too<em>

An attractive young woman, who seemed to be in her early twenties, with gorgeous (h/c) locks and (e/c) orbs marched up on the dark stage before being bathed in a soft light. Her slim figure was covered by a long royal blue strapless dress that followed her curves perfectly. The end of the dress flowed like the ocean waves as she walked slowly towards the mic.

Chen's eyes were locked on her form, admiring everything detail about her. She was downright perfect. The music began to play again and she started to sing a gentle tune.

_A kind of girl that looks better in jeans than a skirt  
>A girl that will eat the kimchi fried rice that I make instead<br>A girl who looks young even though she's old  
>I like that kind of girl<br>(Know what I mean)_

Her voice was as angelic and just downright perfect. Every other sound in the room instantly faded away and all of his attention was focused on her and her only. She smiled and swayed her hips slowly, making a loud roar erupt from the male audience.

She had more of a shy attitude, making him like her even more.

_A girl that acts shy, but knows how to be bold  
>Always pretends to careful of her behavior<br>But when you're with her  
>Hmm, y'all know what I'm talking about<em>

_Girl, I need a girl  
>Pretty no matter what she does<br>A pretty body, too  
>Girl, I need a girl<br>I like this kind of girl_

Her gaze finally locked with his and she ever so slowly made her way off stage and towards his direction. With every confident step she took, he felt his face heat up and his palms getting sweaty. Every pair of eyes in the room watched her as she walked to Chen, hoping the young woman was coming to them instead.

When she was just a meter away from him, his heart stopped beating and he could feel his whole body catch on fire. She continued to sing her delicate tune, keeping her gaze locked with his. She smiled shyly and extended her arm towards him. He hesitantly took her hand within his and she twirled herself towards Chen.

_Looks are not an issue  
>But a cute girl who knows style<br>Even though our hobbies are different  
>Our tastes are the same<br>A girl that I can relate to a lot  
>When we watch movies or listen to music<em>

_I love girls, girls I do adore  
>In front of people, she has principles as she plays<br>In front of me, she's like aye boy, I don't know_

He watched her march up behind his chair and place her small hands on his shoulders. By now, the young Asian man could feel the whole male crowd glaring at him with pure jealousy.

_A voice that wakes me up in the morning  
>I want to start the day<br>I'll learn on your knees at night  
>As I listen to a lullaby<br>I want to dream of you_

_Make my heart race again  
>Make me able to create sweet songs again<em>

The song was coming to an end, considering the slowing pace of the music. She lowered her head to his eye level and whispered the last lyrics in his ear. He felt the shivers run down his spine and the forming knots in the depths of his stomach. Now he knew. He knew that he had fallen for her.

_You know don't need no more  
>It's just not like that<br>You're the person I want to give my heart to_

With her feminine fingers, she turned his chin so he could be facing her. Her eyes held such kindness, he wondered what a woman like her could be doing in a casino like this. And when he least expected it, she leaned down and softly pecked his cheek with her rosy plump lips. When she pulled away, she giggled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What's your name, if I may ask?" She asked Chen.

_Girl, I need a girl  
>Girl, I get, gotta make you're mine<br>I'm treat you right, baby_

_Girl, I need a girl_


End file.
